


Living Nightmare

by EmeraldFoxTails669



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Horror, Other - Freeform, Written late at night, a bit of humor, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFoxTails669/pseuds/EmeraldFoxTails669
Summary: After graduating high school, 17 year old Amya Rhodes is looking for a summer job. What better job than Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? Well, one thing's for sure: She definitely wasn't prepared for what she got. So not worth only $120 a week!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers! New story! I hope you all like it,   
> EmeraldFoxTails669

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amya goes to work.

I suck in a breath of fresh, crisp air, adjusting my thin backpack straps to fit more comfortably on my shoulders as I do so. Staring up at the building that seemed to loom before me, I shake my head and heave a deep sigh before walking to the doors of the building. After making it inside, I turn around and lock the glass doors of the establishment behind me. 

I pull a map of the building out of my pocket, and proceed to navigate my way through the rooms and corridors to my new office. Once I reach the office, I sigh again and stare at all of the dust and trash covering the desk and floor. 

'Whoever cleans this place needs to dust.' I think to myself. 

I slide my backpack smoothly off my shoulders and into the seat of the single rolling chair in the middle of the six by six room. After doing that, I quickly locate the small trash bin in the corner of the room, and start dumping the trash into it in an attempt to tidy the room a bit. It only partially works. 

I sigh for what seems like the thousandth time as I quickly check the time; 11:55 p.m.. 

'Well, I don't start for another five minutes. I might as well clear out some of this dust too. If I'm not careful, it'll send me straight into an asthma attack.' 

As if on cue, I start to cough violently, and scramble around to find some type of rag to clear the dust away. After managing to locate a scrap of cloth, I wipe up as much dust as I can with the obviously old and used piece of material. 

I jump and give a startled "eep", as the clock strikes midnight. 

"Let's get this over with. I'm already tired of this job." I mutter to myself as the chiming stops.


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amya gets introduced to Phone Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked pretty hard on this chapter, so I really hope everyone likes it! Enjoy,  
> EmeraldFoxTails669

Almost before the chiming stops, I hear the unmistakable sound of a phone ringing. 

'Who wants to call this place? And at midnight of all times? Whoever it is must be insane!' I wonder to myself silently. 

Before I make up my mind on whether or not to pick up the phone, a recording plays through the receiver, "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now..." is as far as I get into the recording before I tune out. 

Well, as interesting (I hope you can feel my sarcasm) as that is, I have better things to focus on- such as my job. 

I only half pay attention to the recording rambling on, as I pick up a tablet lying on the desk. The tablet shows camera feed throughout the restaurant, and I idly flip through them checking to make sure nothing is out of place. 

As far as I can tell, nothing is out of place. I honestly don't know what I was expecting, but everything was in its' rightful place. I silently wonder to myself what could be terrible about working here. 

I'm broken from my thoughts when Phone Guy (as I've dubbed him in my mind) says something about a legal introductory greeting from the company. As it is legal, I decide to actually pay attention to the recording. 

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

 

"WHAT?! They'll only file a report AFTER the fucking carpets-CARPETS- have been cleaned or replaced, or it's past 90 days?! What the hell type of job am I working?! I couldn't have chosen a normal night guard job at a normal company?!" I nearly start to scream before gradually quieting down to a normal talking voice. 

As the recording pauses for a second, I take a deep, calming breath in order to calm my (now) frayed nerves and chaotic thoughts. My tense body starts to relax as Phone Guy assures me that I have nothing to actually worry about. That, however, flies out the metaphorical window at his next- rather contradicting- sentence. 

When Phone Guy states, "Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night..." I nearly lose my shit. My spine goes ram-rod straight as my eyes widen to the size of saucers, and I nearly fling the tablet across my office. 

My panic only intensifies as I hear that the animatronics are left on some kind of free roaming-mode at night. 

"Why don't they turn them off at night?! So very sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for death!"I yell at the phone on the corner of my desk. My shaking hands clench almost painfully around the tablet, and I swear I could feel the cheap glass and plastic bend under the pressure, as Phone Guy mentions the bite of '87. 

Painful memories flash to the forefront of my mind, and I can barely comprehend the rest of the words said throughout the recording. I mean really? They're gonna try and stuff me into a suit if they catch me? With painful crosswires and beams (especially in the facial area) that can and WILL kill me?! Fuck that! I make a vow then and there, that if an animatronic manages to creep I to my office, I'm gonna punch them as hard as I can in the face. 

The rest of the recording is spent in silent horror and anger, which only grows with every word spoken. 

As the phone call ends with an, "Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night," I take a deep not-so-calming- breath, and grab my bag from a few feet on the floor away. 

It takes a few seconds to grasp around my bag and find what I am searching for. I smile triumphantly, albeit a bit shakily, as I pull out my rusty crow bar. 

I thought I knew what I was signing up for by taking this job (break-ins, robbers, etc.), but I was severely mistaken. Either way, I'm sure my ever trusty crowbar will help me with my job. Sure, I might get fired for damaging company property, bit I am NOT going down without a fight. 

With the silent assurance of my crowbar by my side, I quickly pick up the discarded tablet and begin, once again, to flip through the cameras. 

I freeze. My blood runs cold through my veins. 

The chicken is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't be afraid to leave a comment with your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 2: I Came Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amya finishes her first night on the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I am so sorry that I didn't update for almost a week! Anyway, new chapter for y'all. Over 1000 words! Woop! Hope you all enjoy,  
> EmeraldFoxTails669

As quickly as my body freezes, it springs right back into action. I jump up from my chair, slam the buttons to both doors down quickly, sit down, and go straight back to the tablet. 

I want to find that fucking chicken so she can't sneak up on me. I flip through the video feed as fast as my fingers will let me in order to find Chica. I don't find her visually, but I do happen upon a camera with only static to see. 

I can only assume that it leads to the kitchen, as I have no clue as to where else it could possibly lead. 

My thoughts are confirmed when I hear what sounds like pots and pans being thrown around or banged together. 

'Well, Chica has anger problems. Same though, to be honest.' I think to myself. I start to chuckle quietly at the mental image of the six foot animatronic throwing a toddler tantrum. 

I dismiss the thought quickly and open the doors again, remembering what Phone Guy said about conserving power. I sit back down and flip back through the cameras, paying special attention to the kitchen in case Chica decides to take a stroll to another room. 

The next time I take a break from the tablet, I can't help but notice the noise of the metal fan on my desk seem to grow louder in the silence. I hate silence as much as I hate Chica at the moment, so I decide to use my (thankfully charged) cell phone for music. As I take out my phone, I check the time; 2:45. Huh. I guess time goes by faster when you fear for your life. 

I shake my head and open up my playlist. Recently, I have been really into K-Pop, so I swiftly locate my favorite song by my favorite K-Pop band: Should've Held On by Astro. I came help but feel my spirit lift as the song comes on. Sure, it is a sad song, but I still love it. 

I do turn the volume down, however, so that I can hear other sounds if an animatronic wants to sneak around. 

I sit quietly and listen to my music for a bit before getting back to work. 

When I open the camera feeds again, I see that my power is on 63%. Pretty good for about 3 O'Clock in the morning. Anyway, I once again flip through the cameras and spot Chica in the hallway in front of the girls' bathroom. She is looking right at the camera, and it feels like she can see right through my very being and into my soul. I quickly switch to the Parts and Services room, not being able to stand her creepy gaze any longer. 

I'm in for a nasty shock though, as I see the rabbit animatronic- Bonnie I think it's name is- standing in the room... also staring through the camera into my very soul with a gaze like fire.  
My heart stops momentarily, and I try to reassure myself that neither of them are super close to my office. 

"I'll smash their faces in if they manage to get inside my office though.' I mutter to myself, clutching my crowbar very tightly to my chest for comfort. 

I put the tablet down and take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I lean back in my rollie chair and stare into space as I listen to the music still playing from my phone. I think to myself, 'I should have taken he job at Taco Bell', before sitting back up and checking the time; 4:27 A.M.. An hour and thirty three minutes left. I can make it... I think. 

I take another deep breath and pull my backpack close enough to rummage around in it. I root around in it for a moment before pulling out a sandwich wrapped in tin foil that I made for myself before coming to work. I came prepared just in case I got hungry, and brought many snacks besides my sandwich. 

I'm not hungry right now, but I am majorly stressed, and when I am stressed, I eat. I unwrap my sandwich and take a large bite before yet again starting to flip through the camera feed. 

Chica had migrated to the main Party Room while I distracted myself, so I still wasn't quite worried about her. Bonnie, on the other hand, I was having a harder time finding. I choke on my sandwich when I find him in the West Hall. I slam my hand on the door button and sigh in slight relief as the door clangs shut. 

I quickly finish my sandwich and check the power and time. 44% at 4:59 A.M.. I once again check Chica's whereabouts and find her still in the main Party Room. 

I put the tablet down, figuring myself moderately safe enough to relax for a few minutes. Before I do relax though, I walk to left side of the room, open the door, turn on the hall light, and stick my head out. 

"Oi! Bonnie! I swear, if you come down this fucking hallway, I'll knock your damn head off with my crowbar," I punctuate by waving my crowbar around, "We clear? Good!" I say with finality, turning off the light and closing the door once again. 

I don't know if the rabbit could actually understand me, but by the time I check all the cameras again, all of the animatronics are back on their show stage. 

I open the left door again, and wait for my shift to end. The power is on 15% by the time 6 O'Clock rolls around, and I am free to go home. 

As I walk home, I reflect on my first night at work. I figure that if I can just make it to the rest of the week, I can collect my check, quit, and find a new job. One where I'm not in constant danger. 

My hair waves lazily on the wind, the chill of the air finally making me realize how cold I am. I wrap my over shirt tighter around my petite frame as I try to preserve my own body heat, much like how I tried earlier in the night to conserve power for my job. 

Thinking back to the job sends a shiver down my spine, and not from the cold. 

When I get to my apartment, I change into pajamas and go straight to bed. I struggle to fall asleep, thanks to my new job. Thankfully, when I finally drift off into unconsciousness, I have a dreamless sleep. Otherwise, I probably would have had nightmares of six foot tall robot chickens slaughtering me with pots and pans.


	4. Chapter 3: Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amya faces her roommates wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I worked on this chapter, and I will admit that this is a filler chapter, but it is necessary in order to get to know Amya's home life. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! 
> 
> EmeraldFoxTails669

I wake up slowly to the sound of knocking on my bedroom door. I groan loudly before throwing my covers off me- and subsequently onto the floor- and stumble my way to the door. I crack the door open just enough to stick out my head. 

"What do you want?" I nearly growl out in annoyance of being woken up. My best friend and roommate merely chuckles at me before giving her explanation. 

"It's noon and I was wondering if you want lunch or brunch." 

I make eye contact, deep green clashing with aqua blue, before slowly stating, "Naomi, you know I couldn't care less about what we eat. Surprise me or just choose what you would prefer. Now, I'm going to take a shower, so go make whatever you want." 

She nods, chuckling in obvious humor, her aqua eyes sparkling before walking down the short hallway and into the small kitchen. I flip her off behind her back, and close my door. 

Don't get me wrong, I love her. She is basically a sister to me, but she is way too cheerful. I have no idea what is wrong with her, but she is almost always hyper, and I cam barely deal.with her. Especially when I just wake up. It doesn't help that she is the one who woke me up in the first place. Of course, we do have very different schedules, but I still don't know how how she is constantly happy, and I stand firm to my opinion about her being overly-cheerful.

Staying true to my earlier words, I make my bed, and swiftly gather my things and get ready to shower. 

The hot shower soothes my muscles that are stiff from sleeping twelve hours. The water cleans off any sweat or grime that may be on me. 

I take my time shampooing and conditioning my hair. 

It is, after, one of the few things that I am vane about. Ever since I was little, I have loved my thick, curly, white blonde hair. I got my hair color from my late father. At least, that is what my mom says. The few memories I have of my dad are foggy, and I can barely remember his eyes color (hazel), much less his hair. I take my mom's word for it though because she has dark brown hair, almost to the point of it being black. 

I get all of my other features from my mom, except my eyes shape. My petite body type, eyes, and facial features are all from my mom. 

My eyes, being dark green, are the only other things on me that I take pride in. 

I'm shaken from my thoughts of hair and eye color as the water temperature drops from hot to cold as fuck. I quickly finish cleaning and rinsing myself, and turn off the shower. The cold air and tile floors make me shiver as I cover my wet body with a fluffy black towel. 

I secure the towel around my midsection and ad across the hallway and to my room. Stepping into the room, I shut the door behind me with my foot. Stripping myself of my towel, I walk to my bed, where I had my clothes for the day played out. 

The first things I put on are my plain black undergarments, the second being a pair of black shorts that go down to my fingertips and a lavender colored tank top. The last layer I put on is my lavender and dark green plaid shirt over the tank top. A pair of ankle length socks the same dark green as my shirt finish off the outfit. 

After clothing myself, I walk to my nightstand where my silver hairbrush sits. I pick up the brush and brush my long hair, not giving it a chance to dry and curl (and, by extension, knot up). 

Putting my drying hair into a tight French braid, I feel my stomach growl. 

"Well, time for food, I guess. I wonder what Naomi made?" I ask lowly to myself before shrugging, "Oh, well. I'll find out soon enough anyway." I continue muttering to myself. 

I make my way down the hallway and to the kitchen where I find Naomi standing in front of the stove, cooking. On a plate next to her is a stack of french toast, so I no longer what what we are having. Brunch, apparently. 

My entrance must have been silent because when I next speak, Naomi jumps and gives a startled squeak before whirling around to glare at me. 

"Hey. You want me to set the table? Also, do you know what time it is?"

Naomi's glare doesn't phase me as she holds a hand to her chest, like I had caused her actual pain by scaring her. I only raise an eyebrow at her while she mutter about "ungrateful heathens who think they can scare me when I cook for them", before raising her voice to a more normal level to speak me. 

"Yes, please set up the table," she says, turning around and checking the time on the stove clock, "It is currently 12:17. Anymore questions? Or can I get back to cooking?" Naomi says impatiently. 

"Gee, you're so fucking cheerful, y'know that?" I deadpan with a blank expression. 

Naomi only ignores me in favor of finishing our brunch. I roll my eyes and set the table, wondering why she is so grumpy. As Naomi carries the plate of food to the table, I get us both a glass of apple juice to go with our food. Naomi nods in thanks and separates the stack of french toast evenly onto two plates. 

As we eat, Naomi restarts the conversation, "So, how was your first night of work?" I groan internally at her chosen topic before answering. 

"It was...not what I expected." I say in order to avoid actually answering her.

Naomi nods before speaking once again, through bites of her food, "What's the job? You never told me." 

I wince slightly, imagining her reaction when I tell her. I quickly finish my brunch and chug the rest of my apple juice, moving to the sink to clean my dishes. I know her reaction is gonna be explosive, ask I would rather not have dirty dishes sitting in front of me. 

I clear my throat before finally responding, "Well, I an a nightguard... at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." I state with fake boldness, waiting for her reaction. 

Naomi's face goes slack, before being replaced with outrage. 

"Why the hell would you work there?! You know what happened to me, us! You know how I feel about that place! Why would you choose to willingly work there?!"

I'm silent throughout her mini rant before responding after she quiets down, "Yes, I know what happened. We were both there. You know I feel the same, but I need a job, and they are the only one's who wanted to hire me!" I exclaim waiting for her reply. 

Naomi huffs before saying something that has me standing straight and glaring for all I'm worth, "Guess you don't care about what happened. If you did, you wouldn't even consider working there." She says in a cold tone, flinching a bit at my glare. 

I don't bother to say anything else as I pivot on my foot and stalk silently to my room. 

When I get to my room, I slam the door with enough force to shake the doorframe. I grab my phone and put it on the charger as I search for my music, and turn it up as loud as it can go. I go back and lock my door before walking to my bed and flopping down. 

I spend the rest of my day seething at Naomi's words, and remembering memories I would rather forget forever. I don't cry. I ran out of tears for that day long ago, but I still feel the lingering emptiness and depression that comes with the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Feel free to review on what you thought! Also, criticism is accepted, and I would love it if you all would tell what is wrong with the story so I can improve my writing skills! 
> 
> EmeraldFoxTails669

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I have no clue when the next update will be, but I don't plan on abandoning this story. Keep looking for it. Please feel free to review or even criticize my work!


End file.
